disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chief Powhatan
Chief Powhatan is Pocahontas's father in Pocahontas and its sequel. He is voiced on both appearances by the late Russell Means, with Jim Cummings providing Powhatan's singing voice. Background Chief Powhatan, as his title states, is the chief of the Powhatan tribe. He was once married, but his wife died sometime before the time period of the first film. He has one daughter, Pocahontas. He is initially prejudiced towards the white settlers, but later changes his ways thanks to Pocahontas. Chief Powhatan appears to be middle aged; however, he is still a powerful and respected warrior, as he has led his tribe to battle on at least two known occasions. His most distinctive clothing consists of a feathered headdress and a buckskin cape that he later gifts to John Smith. He appears to be a wise leader, though his distrust of the white settlers almost gets the best of him. Appearances Pocahontas Powhatan appears early in the film, having just returned from a successful war campaign against an aggressive tribe. That night, he proclaims a feast in honor of Kocoum, who had distinguished himself as the bravest warrior. Later, he reunites with Pocahontas. Pocahontas relates a dream that she recently had, telling him she believes that it means something exciting will happen. Powhatan reveals to her that Kocoum has asked to marry her. Pocahontas is somewhat reluctant, but Powhatan believes it is the right path for her. He gives Pocahontas a necklace which her mother wore when she married Powhatan, and counsels Pocahontas that the people will look up to her as she is the Chief's daughter. When white settlers appear on shore, Powhatan orders Kocoum to take some men and observe. After one of the warriors is shot, Powhatan forbids his tribe from going near them. Powhatan begins making plans to gather his allies, a call-to-arms to prepare for a war against the settlers. Later, Pocahontas, who has met a white man named John Smith, asks her father if he would be willing to speak with a white settler should one wish to. Powhatan finally concedes that he would, but is certain that they would not want to. When Kocoum is killed, Powhatan orders that John Smith, who is believed to be the murderer, be killed at dawn. He then harshly scolds Pocahontas for leaving the village, and when she tries to explain that Smith was trying to help her, her father accuses her of being a traitor and puts the blame of Kocoum's death on her, leaving his daughter in tear-enducing disgrace. Later that night, he and the warriors prepare for a war against the soldiers. At dawn, Powhatan prepares to execute Smith, but is stopped by Pocahontas, who reveals her love for the settler. Pocahontas then scolds everyone for following a path of hatred. Powhatan realizes the truth of Pocahontas's words. With the help of the spirit of his wife, he allows John Smith to be released, and prevents his warriors from fighting with the similarly moved settlers subsequently dropping their arms. However, Governor Ratcliffe, the leader of the settlers, attempts to kill Powhatan, as he believes the Indians to be hiding gold. John steps in the way, saving Powhatan's life. Powhatan is seen stooping to care for the injured Smith. Later, as Smith is preparing to return to England for medical treatment, Powhatan comes to see him off. Powhatan thanks John for saving him, giving Smith his own cape as a gift. Powhatan also tells Smith that he is welcome among the tribe. Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World John Rolfe is tasked with bringing the "Indian Chief" to England for negotiations to avoid war between the tribe and England. However, a misunderstanding leads Rolfe to believe that Pocahontas, rather than Powhatan is the chief. After learning his mistake, Powhatan is asked to accompany Rolfe back to England. Powhatan stubbornly refuses, and so Pocahontas is sent in his stead. Before Pocahontas leaves, Powhatan appoints a warrior named Uttamatomakkin as a body guard to Pocahontas during the voyage. Trivia *According to legend Powhatan had many wives and children. All of his children were half-siblings and not two were, it is believed, full siblings. He'd marry many at once in different stages of pregnancy. He would keep a wife until she bore him a child. When this was accomplished that wife and her child would be sent back to her own people. Later on the child would be sent back to Powhatan's court and the woman would no longer be Powhatan's wife. She was then free to remarry. *Powhatan is similar to King Triton. Both had daughters, and both daughter fell in love with a man from another race (Pocahontas : John Smith, Ariel : Prince Eric). Both disapproves their daughter's love for that man, but later approves it. And both are leaders of his people. Although there is a slight difference between them. Powhatan is wise and listens to her daughter in occasions, while King Triton is wise too, but stubborn. And both daughters inherit their respective traits, Pocahontas has her father's wisdom, while Ariel has her dad's stubborness. *In Disney Animated Storybook Pocahontas Jim Cummings the voice of Chief Powhaton and Kekata. Gallery Icerapocahontas0764.jpg Chief Powhatan.png Powhatan.jpg Chief Powhatan Pin.jpg Chief Powhatan.jpg|Chief Powhatan in the sequel. Kaa&Mowgli-GoofysMenuMagic.png Category:Kings Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Pocahontas characters Category:Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Indians Category:Characters in video games Category:Historical characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Wise Characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:Mentors Category:Native American Characters